On partage ?
by snowcky
Summary: AoKagaAka. 3some. Smut. Presque un PWP en fait. Résumé : Parfois, quand on arrive pas à se décider, faut partager.


**Warning** : SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT. 3Some aussi. + OOC. Beaucoup mais bon, on s'refait pas comme on dit uwu

 **Disclamer** : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi. Et heureusement pour eux….

 **NDA** : Juste histoire de remplir le monde avec le AoAka, en fait. J'y arriverais un jour, j'le sais. Et c'est une réécriture, parce que j'ai la flemme. Mais j'ai quand-même envie d'augmenter le chiffre dans l'onglet « My stories ».

 **Bêta-Reader** : xEmperorEye. Je t'adore toujours autant, toi qui rend mes textes lisible. Je sais pas comment te remercier - Je sais, tu vas avoir du boulot. Encore. Promis, un jour j'arriverais à écrire bien, sans fautes. –Te lance des cœurs- Love you~

xxxxxxx

 **« Oy, Aomine, si j'ai bien compris tu veux mettre fin cette gue-guerre pour Akashi ? Et ton plan, c'est… » « Essayer d'le choper et d'se le faire avant la fin de la journée. »**

 **« C'est hyper subtile. Mec, je croyais que même toi n'étais pas assez idiot pour imaginer un truc pareil. »**

 **« Ferme ta mouille ou j'te fais une fouille. Dans l'cul. »**

Aussi débile ce plan soit-il, il fallait avouer, que ça avait un certain charme. Cela serait mentir de dire qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pas eu envie d'en finir. À force d'essayer sans succès, il était compréhensible qu'ils cherchent à en finir rapidement avant de faire une connerie qu'ils pourraient amèrement regretter. Le capitaine de Rakuzan était plus que canon et lutter devenait de plus en plus difficile.

C'est pourquoi Aomine pensa à ce plan pendant toute une nuit avant d'en faire part à son présumé rival. Seul hic, la question de l'échec commun subsistait toujours.

 **« Et si on y arrive pas, on fait quoi ? »**

 **« On y arrivera. J'suis canon et aussi parfait que lui. Toi… Ça va, au pire tu passera quand-même. »**

 **« J'sais pas c'qui me retient de t'exploser la tronche. »**

 **« Ma supériorité. »**

Au moins, c'était clair. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement pour les deux rivaux qui se mirent à se taper dessus, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Le jour suivant, jour du début du jeu, les deux acolytes pensèrent à comment réussir à faire sortir leur proie sans être directement grillé. Car c'était bien connu, monsieur absolu voyait tout. Ou presque.

Oui, s'il voyait tout il aurait grillé les paires d'yeux qui louchaient sur ses fesses.

La journée commença donc, par un match de basket.

 **« On est que trois. » « Wow, brillante déduction Bakagami. »**

 **« La ferme putain ! C'que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on est pas un chiffre pair. »**

 **« Tu m'impressionne de minutes en minutes tu sais ? »**

Il ne vaut mieux ne pas répondre au bleuté, cela serait trop facile. Et puis, le but n'est pas de se battre avec Aomine. Le but du jeu est beaucoup plus important. Et appréciable.

 **« On va demander à quelqu'un de venir. »**

 **« Ouais, mais qui ? »**

Personne d'insupportable, n'est-ce-pas ? La situation était déjà bien assez difficile comme ça, pas besoin qu'un chieur blond, par exemple, vienne ramener sa fraise.

 **« Nijimura-san. »**

À la réflexion, Kise aurait été un meilleur choix.

Même si entendre le blond parler de « Oh combien Kasamatsu-sempai est putain d'adorable avec des oreilles de chat » à longueur de journée peut finir par être chiant, c'est toujours mieux que leur ancien capitaine. Au moins, Kise ils pouvaient l'ignorer. Nijimura c'était… plus difficile. Surtout quand on sait que le noiraud plaisait, plus ou moins, à Akashi.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l'invité de dernière minute arriva, empêchant Kagami et Aomine de continuer à essayer de se rapprocher d'Akashi par tous les moyens. Et oui, fini les mains baladeuses plus ou moins discrètes. Ce qui aurait dû être une très bonne occasion de se rapprocher du rouquin. Mais cela resta un simple match de basket pratiquement sans intérêt.

La prochaine idée, une fois après s'être débarrassé de Nijimura, fût d'emmener le capitaine de Rakuzan dans un endroit sympa histoire de boire un petit quelque chose. Comme un milkshake, par exemple. C'est frai, c'est sucré et tout le monde aime ça. Ils prirent place autour d'une table en fond de salle. Aomine et Akashi prirent place sur l'une des banquette, laissant alors Kagami le seul choix que de se poser sur celle d'en face. Il allait s'étaler dessus quand une voix monotone qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se mit à parler.

 **« Kagami-kun, veux-tu s'il te plait ne pas t'asseoir sur moi ? Je ne suis pas certain d'en ressortir vivant si tu m'écrases. »**

 **« Aaah ! Maman ! »**

Question crédibilité devant Akashi, on repassera.

 **« Depuis quand t'es là toi ?! »**

 **« Depuis le début, c'est toi qui a avancé ton postérieur vers moi. »**

 **« Pauvre Tetsu, il a dû croire qu'un éléphant allait l'écraser. »**

 **« … J'vais vraiment finir par t'en foutre une. »**

 **« Essayes pour voir. »**

 **« Ça suffit vous deux. »**

Rien de mieux pour les faire taire que la voix d'Akashi. Même si, le silence ne dure jamais très longtemps avec eux. Surtout lorsque qu'Aomine passe son temps à se moquer ouvertement de son « ami ». Tout aurai pu bien se terminer mais c'était sans compter le sang chaud du tigre qui se leva brusquement, empoignant sa boisson d'une main ferme et fit un mouvement pour asperger le bleuté du contenu de son verre. Juste pour le faire taire et lui montrer qu'il en avait assez. Moyen certes enfantin mais au moins aussi chiant que le bleuté. Au moins, pour y enlever de ses fringues, il allait en baver.

 **« Kagami-kun, je viendrais mettre des marguerites sur ta tombe. »**

 **« Tu veux quoi sur ta pierre tombale ? Ici gît un idiot, mort dans d'atroce souffrance ? C'est pas mal je trouve. »**

 **« Je trouve aussi. »**

 **« J'suis un génie, hein Testu ? »**

Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler, hein ? Prudemment, Kagami ouvrit les yeux pour constater ce qui provoquait cette conversation entre les deux anciens de Teiko. Akashi, la mine sombre, recouvert de blanc. Enfin, de rose-blanc. De milkshake à la fraise quoi. Effectivement, ça allait être sa fête.

 **« Aaaah ! Akashi, pardon. Je visais l'autre con. »**

 **« Qui c'est que tu traite de con, abruti ? »**

 **« Toi sûrement, j'vois personne d'autre remplissant ce critère, Aomine-kun. »**

La capitaine de Rakuzan ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes qui parurent durer des heures. Puis, il se leva, sans rien dire et parti.

 **« Bravo crétin, t'as tout foutu en l'air. On va finir notre jeu comment nous, maintenant ? »**

 **« Tch, t'avais qu'à pas bouger. Kuroko, faut qu'on te laisse, on doit le rattraper. »**

 **« Ouaip' c'est une question de…. »**

 **« D'honneur. »**

 **« Nah, t'y vas un peu fort là. »**

 **« De frustration de libido alors. »**

 **« Oui, c'est mieux là. »**

Même si il marchait vite, le rouquin eu à peine le temps d'arriver au croisement que les deux autres l'avaient rattrapé.

 **« Qu'avez-vous donc à me suivre ? »**

 **« J'suis désolé Akashi, j'visais l'autre con là. »**

 **« Hey ! »**

 **« Sois pas fâché et rentre pas. C'est que le début de la journée, on va pas l'arrêter comme ça non ? »**

 **« Mes vêtements sont tâchés. Je ne vais pas me promener comme ça. »**

 **« Eh, oh. Vous m'écoutez, j'suis encore là. »**

 **« Viens, y'a un magasin pas trop mal ici, j'vais te payer d'autres fringues et tant pis pour ceux là. Profite encore de cette journée avec moi, d'accord ? »**

 **« Hm.. »**

 **« OH ! Bakagami, j'suis encore là j'te dis. »**

 **« Oh, c'est que toi. »**

 **« Tais-toi Daiki, tu me hurles dans les oreilles et ça m'énerve. »**

Effectivement, le magasin n'était pas loin. Plutôt grands, les rayons bien arrangés. Pas trop de clients vu l'heure et rien ni personne de chiant à l'horizon, n'est-ce pas ?

 **« Oooohy~ Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Akashicchi~~ ! »**

Ou presque.

 **« J't'ai dis cent fois de ne pas crier espèce de crétin¨ »**

 **« Aie ! Senpai, ce n'est pas gentil de me frapper. »**

 **« Arrête de geindre, tu me saoules. »**

C'était sans compter Kise et son inexistante discrétion. C'est sûr que lui, en ninja, il serait nul. Le grand blond traînait avec lui son capitaine par la main tout en courant comme un bienheureux en direction du petit groupe. Et autant dire que leur envie de passer inaperçu fût bien vite avortée puisque le blond courait vers eux en criant et en agitant les bras en l'air comme un gamin.

 **« Wooooow ! Akashicchi, t'es tout plein de truc collant. »**

 **« Tu vas arrêter de hurler putain ! »**

 **« Yaaaah ! »**

Décidément, il n'apprendra jamais….

 **« C'est de la faute de Kagami. »**

 **« J'me suis excusé… »**

 **« Comme une fiotte. »**

 **« Ta gueule. »**

 **« Oh ? Et vous faites quoi alors ? »**

 **« Faut qu'on trouve des fringues pour Akashi, pour qu'il se change. »**

 **« Woooouaaaah ! Shopping ! Senpaiiii ! On peut les aider ?! Dis oui ! »**

 **« Ta gueule bordel ! »**

Pendant une heure, le petit groupe tourna dans tous les rayons pour chercher quelque chose qui pourrait plaire au rouquin. Mais le petit capitaine s'était montré particulièrement pointilleux sur le choix des vêtements. Et ce ne fût pas de tout repos. Entre les bagarres d'Aomine et Kagami, les cris de Kise qui courait partout pour choisir des vêtements et le pauvre Kasamatsu qui tentait de le calmer à coup de pieds autant dire que rien n'a été reposant pour eux.

Et rien n'avait indiqué un revirement de situation tel que celui-ci.

Aucun des trois amants ne savaient comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'une cabine d'essayage allait se transformer ainsi. C'est vrai, au début de la journée, les deux ace pensaient simplement à comment attiré l'attention du rouquin. Histoire de l'avoir chacun pour soi. Et surtout, partager n'avait même pas été envisageable.

 **« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je me retrouve comme une tranche de jambon dans un sandwich ? »**

 **« Parce que c'est ce qu'on va faire, un sandwich. »**

 **« Ah. Parce que je ressemble à un vulgaire morceau de viande ? »**

 **« Si tu veux, tu peux être le gruyère. »**

 **« C'que Bakagami essayes de dire, c'est qu'on a pas réussis à t'avoir alors on a décidé de partager. »**

Faut dire aussi, qu'avec toutes les péripéties de la journée, personne n'avait pu réellement essayer. Alors voir Akashi presque à poil, même en cherchant à fuir Kise, ça donnait quelques envies. Et les deux n'en pouvaient plus.

 **« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie. Maintenant laissez-moi seul dans cette cabine. Nous sommes dans un lieu public. »**

 **« C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir te taire. ~ »**

 **« Allez-vous faire foutre. »**

 **« C'est ton rôle ça. »**

Ils allaient s'en prendre une un jour. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite. Car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, le rouquin en avait envie. Ça lui chatouillait l'estomac. Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait, de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort qu'une passion à trois. Mais ça n'allait pas être simple. Surtout avec eux. Mais il avait envie d'essayer et de se laisser tenter. Et puis, l'interdit de le faire dans un lieu public rajoutait une couche à cette envie déjà bien brûlante.

 **« Je n'ai pas envie ici, on pourrait nous surprendre. »**

 **« Justement, c'est ça qui est bien non ? »**

 **« Ryôta et Kasamatsu sont dehors, ils nous attendent. »**

 **« On s'en fout d'ça. »**

 **« Ryôta va être énervant après, vous le savez. »**

 **« Il va pas l'être plus que d'habitude. Et puis, senpai va sûrement l'frapper alors ce n'est pas grave. »**

 **« D'accord, tu marques un point là. »**

De toute façon, ils n'allaient pas lui laisser le choix. Peu importe ses protestations et tout les reste.

 **« On a trouvé un arrangement, on va te montrer ce qu'on a trouvé, hein, Seijûrô. ~ »**

Comme pour accompagner ses dires, Kagami laissa sa langue traîner contre la nuque d'Akashi qui se surprit à frissonner tant la sensation de la langue du garçon contre sa peau était délectable. Aomine, quand à lui, glissa ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit des trois, retirant sans peine le jeans que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever, le laissant tomber au sol. Puis il posa ses mains contre le torse de son ancien capitaine, laissant ses doigts traîner sur cette peau qu'il avait longtemps rêver toucher. Les deux intrus de cabines s'activèrent à retirer leurs vêtements afin de ne plus perdre de temps, voulant ressentir d'avantage la peau du jeune homme entre eux. La langue de Kagami qui se trouvait contre la nuque d'Akashi remonta légèrement, s'amusant maintenant à chatouiller le lobe de son oreille tandis que ses doigts descendaient le long de la colonne vertébrale du rouquin.

Plus son corps chauffait, plus il réalisait sa situation. Complètement nu, prit entre deux amis, dans la cabine d'essayage d'un magasin. Sans oublier Kise qu'on entendant au loin celui-ci s'impatientant de leur retard. Malgré son excitation déjà bien présente, Akashi se senti comme pris de panique. Tout ça était encore inconnu pour lui et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Alors avec deux partenaires… Bonjour l'angoisse. Au fond, il avait presque envie de crier et de se débattre pour mettre fin à tout cela. Mais l'envie grandissante se fit beaucoup plus forte que ce petit sentiment de peur et d'inconfort.

 **« Tu peux le dire, si tu as peur tu sais. On ne va pas te manger pour ça. »**

 **« Je n'ai pas peur ! »**

Il fixa Kagami qui se tenait devant lui avant de détourner le regard en hochant très légèrement la tête, honteux d'avouer que cette situation lui faisait légèrement peur. Le bleuté ne pu s'empêcher de sourire contre l'épaule du jeune homme, trouvant ce côté de sa personnalité plutôt adorable. Le sourire du tigre s'agrandit tendit qu'il monta sa main jusqu'au visage du joueur de Rakuzan, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts avant d'approcher lentement son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne frôlent celles du plus jeune qui sentait que ses joues étaient en train de rougir malgré lui. C'était bizarre, pour Akashi. Il avait l'impression que cette situation faisait naître en lui encore autre chose. Comme s'il se découvrait à nouveau. Comme si sa personnalité lui avait gardé encore des surprises qu'eux seuls pouvaient faire éclater. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Kagami décala son visage vers la droite au dessus de l'épaule du plus petit tout en attrapant Aomine par les cheveux, attirant son visage vers le sien pour pouvoir sceller leurs lèvres. Si le capitaine de Rakuzan était surpris par cette action, il en allait de même pour le bleuté qui n'aurait jamais cru que l'autre allait faire attention à lui. Encore moins qu'il se ferait embrasser par celui-ci. Cela devait sûrement être à cause de l'excitation et de la chaleur ambiante. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour partager le cadet mais il n'avait jamais été question de quoique ce soit entre eux. Mais cette action soudaine lui plaisait. Et pas qu'un peu. Fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant, Aomine commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de l'ace de Seirin qui lui caressait la chevelure. Taiga ne tarda pas ouvrir légèrement la bouche pour que le plus grand puisse y passer sa langue, attrapant la sienne, commençant a caresser celle de son vis-à-vis. Alors que les deux initiateurs de cet instant intime se faisaient plaisir, Akashi observait leur échange qui était des plus sensuels grâce aux petits gémissements qu'ils émettaient, bien que ceux-ci était plutôt discret en vu de l'endroit où ils avaient commencer leur ébats. Plus il les regardait, plus il avait envie de prendre partie à l'échange. Surtout qu'au débat, leur cible c'était lui. Et être laissé pour compte ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il avait envie, certes, mais il n'osait pas faire un geste pour prendre part à cet échange. La gêne naissante, la timidité que personne ne pouvait soupçonner chez l'ex-capitaine de Teikô, le manque d'expérience. Tout jouait contre lui et l'envie de ne pas faire de faute était plus forte que tout. Il avait besoin de se sentir en confiance, même pris en sandwich entre deux corps chauds et imposants. Lui qui avait toujours tout contrôlé, il avait de plus en plus le sentiment d'être petit, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Les voir jouer ensemble et faire comme si il n'était pas entre eux le rendait complètement fou. Comme si il était subitement devenu invisible. Il eu envie de pleurer ou de hurler pour faire remarquer sa présence. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir invisible. Être invisible, ça fait peur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se décoincer et profiter de cet instant qui ne faisait que trop durer. Il voulait juste profiter du cadeau que ses deux amis allaient lui faire.

Voyant le regard ainsi triste et paniqué du cadet, Kagami glissa lentement ses doigts sous son menton après avoir lâché la bouche du plus grand des trois, lui relevant alors lentement le visage afin de sceller leurs lèvres ensembles. Bien que tendre, ce baiser n'en fût pas moins électrifiant. Mais c'était bon. Surtout pour un premier baiser. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la tendresse. Et Aomine fût plus que heureux d'accéder à l'étape supérieur. Ses doigts traînèrent lentement contre la hanche du jeune homme devant lui, puis contre, retardant d'avantage ce qui allait s'en suivre. Se rendant compte d'un détail auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé, il murmura suavement contre l'oreille du petit rouquin devant lui.

 **« Merde, on a pas d'lub'. »**

 **« C'est trop tard, on peut pas sortir tendu comme des strings. »**

 **« Vous n'allez quand-même pas me… Sans rien… ? »**

 **« Ouvre la bouche. »**

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Le bleuté entreprit alors de laisser glisser ses doigts entre les lèvres entre-ouverte d'Akashi, celui-ci laissant sa langue jouer avec ce qui était dans sa bouche. Puis, une fois qu'Aomine jugea que s'en était assez, il les retira de la bouche de son cadet pour reprendre la route qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Akashi fût distrait de ce qui se passait avec ses arrières par la bouche de Kagami venant à nouveau se saisir de la sienne pour une baiser, celui-ci étant cette fois-ci beaucoup moins tendre. Sans s'en rendre compte, le plus petit laissa sa main s'aventurer jusqu'au membre fièrement dressé du tigre devant lui, ses doigts s'enroulant fermement autour de celui-ci. Mais, alors qu'il commença à bouger ses doigts, un cri légèrement douloureux s'échappa d'entre ses jolies lèvres sous l'intrusion soudaine d'un doigt.

 **« Jeune homme, tout va bien là-dedans ? »**

Et il ne manquait plus que ça. Une des vendeuses particulièrement collantes. Aomine, voyant qu'Akashi était trop préoccupé entre la bouche de Kagami et ce qu'il était entrain de lui faire, se décida à répondre à la place du capitaine.

 **« Très bien, j'essaie des trucs un peu grand mais ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez me laisser tranquille m'dame. »**

La phrase exacte aurait plutôt été je me fait préparer pour plus grand mais enfin bon, valait mieux être prudent.

Souriant fièrement, le bleuté se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire, c'est-à-dire préparé le cadet pour la suite. Mais l'expression d'Akashi indiquait que c'était pas pour tout de suite. Il semblait avoir mal. Pourtant, il fallait bien passer par là. Sinon la suite allait être un vrai supplice et il voulait à tout prix lui éviter ça. Cela serait presque cruel de le prendre sans préparation digne de ce nom. Heureusement que Kagami était là. Au moins, il arrivait à distraire Akashi. Celui-ci se concentre seulement sur sa bouche en oubliant les doigts introduits dans son corps. Et même s'il se crispe, la douleur ne reste guère longtemps. Le bleuté pouvait sentir le corps du cadet se détendre, s'habituer à la présence de ses doigts. D'ailleurs, le visage de l'ancien capitaine de la GM démontrait bien ça. La bouche légèrement entre-ouverte contre celle de l'ace de Seirin, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Ses yeux brillants d'une excitation qui semblait augmenter à chaque seconde. Il devenait de plus en plus bandant et la chaleur de cette petite cabine ne faisait qu'augmenter elle aussi.

Une fois qu'il jugea qu'il était assez préparé, Daiki retira lentement ses doigts tout en déposant un petit baiser sur la base de la nuque d'Akashi qui frissonna à se contact. Puis, sans plus attendre, il posa ses grandes mains sous les fesses fermes du plus petit, le soulevant d'un coup à la seule fore de ses bras musclés. Ledit petit eu le bon réflexe d'enrouler ses fines jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme devant lui qui lui apporta un soutient de plus en attrapant ses cuisses. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme en soutient, l'agrippant un plus plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et agrippa de l'autre les cheveux d'Aomine qui avait rapprocher son visage de lui alors qu'il lui écartait légèrement les fesses. **« Prêt ? »**

 **« Non, mais si je le dis vous n'allez pas être content. Et... j'en ai envie, je crois. »**

 **« Tu veux qu'on te frappe ? »**

 **« Crétin. »**

L'angoisse remonte légèrement, mais il ne peut plus reculer. Et il ne le veut pas non plus. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Kagami, Aomine se positionna à l'entrée de son cadet avant d'y pénétrer son membre avec le plus de douceur possible. Le petit meneur savait qu'il aurait mal malgré la préparation minutieuse qu'il avait eu. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une sensation aussi désagréable. Il sentait le plaisir se faire écraser par cette douleur et ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Du regard, il supplia presque Taïga de faire quelque chose pour atténuer sa douleur. Celui-ci comprit le message et prit le membre laissé à l'abandon du jeune homme, le caressant lentement afin de l'aider à se détendre. Akashi laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, posant l'arrière de celle-ci contre l'épaule du bleuté se tenant juste derrière lui, celui-ci entamant d'ailleurs de léger mouvement de reins.

Les distractions semblaient bien marcher puisque la pression des doigts du rouquin sur l'épaule du jeune ace devant lui se fît moins forte, signe qu'il se détendait enfin. Signes qui venait se rajouter aux sons particulièrement divin que sa bouche laissait échapper.

Décidant qu'il avait assez attendu, Kagami se dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape. Il lâcha donc les cuisses du jeune homme, laissant Aomine faire tout le travaille le afin de pouvoir entrer un doigt bien humidifié aux côtés de la verge du joueur de Tôô. Le numéro 4 ne retint pas un petit cri de douleur qui s'échappa d'entre ses fines lèvres, peinant à cacher la nouvelle vague de douleur qui venait de le secouer suite à cette intrusion soudaine.

 **« Pardon, mais j'suis obligé. Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffre encore plus qu'avec ce bourrin. »**

 **« J'préfère même pas relever. »**

 **« Chut, tu m'empêche de l'entendre gémir. »**

 **« Toi aussi, fais moins de bruit. »**

Le jeune homme s'empressa de l'embrasser avec le plus de douceur possible tandis qu'Aomine reprit à caresser le membre tendu du garçon entre eux. Ils faisaient tout pour détendre leur cadet le plus possible, le préparant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Petit à petit, un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier suivit de deux autres, tous bien humidifiés et introduits avec délicatesse. La douleur était grande mais Akashi savait que le pire restait à venir. Même si cette pensée l'effrayait, elle restait tout de même excitante. Car même si la douleur pourrait lui paraître insoutenable, il savait que le résultat serait une explosion de plaisir. Et rien que ça, lui donnait encore plus n'envie d'aller plus loin. Et de toute façon, il yen avait déjà un dedans. Au bout d'un moment, Aomine se mit à bouger avec plus d'intensité, donnant des coups de butoirs, toutefois encore légèrement doux afin d'habituer son cadet à cette toute nouvelle sensation. Ses mouvements de hanches étaient accompagnés par les doigts du tigre de Seirin qui bougeaient aux côtés du membre du bleuté. Le rouquin rouvrit lentement ses yeux qui s'étaient refermé fernt ﷽﷽﷽nés par les doigts du tigre de Seirin 'n entre eux. le secouer suite à cette intrusion au rouquin. Mais depuis la première pénétration et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme devant, lui donnant l'autorisation silencieuse de passer au niveau supérieur. Encore. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et ne tarda pas à remplacer ses doigts par son membre gonflé par l'excitation. Bien qu'il fut moins imposant que celui d'Aomine, la pénétration n'en fut pas moins douloureuse et arracha un cri de douleur à Akashi qui planta ses ongles dans l'épaule de Kagami à laquelle il se tenait encore. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, aucun des trois n'osa bouger, de peur que quelqu'un ne vienne dans leur direction à cause du cri de leur cadet venait d'émettre. Une fois sûr que rien n'allait se passer, Taïga couvrit le visage de son cadet de baisers papillons, descendant jusqu'à ses épaules avant de remonter à son visage et répétant cette action durant de longues et délicieuses minutes. Il laissa ses mains prendre le soin de s'occuper du torse que lui offrait Seijûrô, laissant ses doigts venir taquiner les deux boutons de chair à présent durcit. Quand au bleuté, il avait fini par se rapprocher du miroir se trouvant derrière eux afin d'avoir un meilleur appuis et pour ne pas risquer de voir ses jambes s'effondrer à cause des vagues de plaisirs qui lui parcourait l'échine et ce, sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements de reins qui s'ajoutaient à ceux de son partenaire.

La cabine continua à se remplir de gémissement étouffé, de claquement de peaux humides et d'autres sons témoignant de ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette petite cabine. Aucun des trois amants ne voulaient céder le premier. Personne ne voulait que ce moment ne cesse. Tous les trois avaient cette envie de se noyer dans ce plaisir immense pour ne plus jamais revenir à la réalité parfois trop dure à affronter.

Ils étaient proches, ils le sentaient venir tous les trois. Les mouvements de bassins se firent plus forts, plus saccadés, plus désordonnés. Les gémissements se firent encore plus étouffés comme si il devenait difficile de les cacher plus longtemps. Ils se tuaient tous les trois dans ce plaisir et ça leur allait parfaitement bien. Alors, dans un dernier coup de bassin plus appuyé que les autres, les deux aînés jouirent dans le corps si accueillant du plus jeune qui réclamait une dernière fois les lèvres de Kagami, tentant difficilement de reprendre son souffle après ça.

 **« J'espère qu'on nous à pas entendu. »**

Tout le monde se figea lorsqu'une tête blonde passa au travers du rideau.

 **« Vous en faites pas, on vous a couvert. »**

 **« …. »**

 **« …. »**

 **« …. »**

 **« Kise, espèce de crétin ! »**

 **« Aiiiiiie ! Sempai~~ »**

Et une nouvelle série de cris et de chamailleries reprirent alors que le trio se rhabillait le plus rapidement possible. Akashi soupira en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, les autres se disputant derrière lui.

 **« J'aurais dû partir avec Nijimura-san…. »**

xxxxx

Je suis hyper déçue de moi sur cet OS. J'le trouve bien en dessous des autres, bien qu'eux ne soient pas vraiment d'un bon niveau de base. Il est long et nul, j'vous gâte pas pour la fête des mères moi. Comme quoi, j'suis toujours pas à l'aise avec les 3somes, même si j'ai énormément de feels avec.

Pour les âges, j'me suis fiée au wiki' anglais et j'en ai déduis l'ordre par rapport aux dates de naissances, du coup, c'est pas forcément juste. Sinon, en regardant les tailles, j'ai vu qu'Akashi faisait la taille qu'Aomine faisait à Teiko. Ça m'a fait rire. Il est trop chou ce petit~ /PAN

Sinon, pour le lemon, j'avais Dr feel good, des RANIA. Version coréenne, elle est mieux. J'étais bien dans l'ambiance. Essayez juste pour voir, moi j'trouve ça bandant.

Note de la Bêta-Reader. : J'aime beaucoup ce OS moué. C: Pourq'why ? Parce que j'aime beaucoup le lemon ! ** Lel. Je sais pas si j'ai laissé des fautes. J'ai relis le texte de Poulpie-chan corrigés par mes soins au moins 6 fois. Donc, s'il y a encore des fautes, veuillez m'excuser. .


End file.
